Search of love
by Feion Phylar
Summary: OC/Goten and Trunks/Goten. Unsure of his emotions and feelings for Trunks, Goten goes off on an adventure in space to do a little exploring and soul searching. But all takes twist when he befriends a mystifying male.
1. Gotta go

Authors note: Wow I cant believe this! This is my first story and yaoi too! Yup I'm proud of myself too. Anyway.I hope you like it! Its Definatelty not the best fic in the world but hey its readable right! Oh and yes this story is an possible OC/Goten and a Truten much later on! Gotta love those sexy demi saiyans.  
  
Bra and Goten are 5 years apart, so Gotens 18 and she's 13 years old and that would make Trunks 19. I felt these ages would be better for the story so enough of my blabbering and lets get it on with my fic!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well I don't own draganball Z, and if I did I wouldn't be on fanfiction.net.  
  
Chapter 1: Gotta Go  
  
Bra's POV:  
  
I cant believe it Goten's really thinking about leaving. Even as he sits here beside me I cant understand why Goten would want to go, of all the places out in space? I knew he had a love for nature and astrology but never did it cross my mind this would happen. I watch as he stares at the moon and stars, he looks so peaceful yet so troubled. I've know Goten since the day I was born and I have never seen his face without that smile the Sons are all known for. His was even brighter making Goten well.Goten. He turns his moon lit face to me staring at me with a look I've never seen on his face.sadness.  
  
"Bra.what do you think I will find out there?"  
  
I smile leaning close to him. I think of Goten as another brother in my life. I know I have Trunks but he's always so busy, occupied and well.we never really have much time to hang out and do brother-sister stuff. Goten was always there along with Pan and they sort of became family to me.  
  
" The question is Goten, what are you looking for?"  
  
I said listening closely for his reply.  
  
" I .I'm looking for answers Bra."  
  
I lean back to look into his starless depts.  
  
" Why do you need to leave to find answers Goten! Why do you need a space ship to find them just please explain, if anyone needs answers now its me!"  
  
I know I sounded like a spoilt brat but I needed to know. Ever since he wished for a spaceship from shenron and an unlimited fridge filled with food, I knew something was up. I always thought it was a joke I never thought Goten was serious about leaving. Of course his leaving was a secret between only he and I, he doesn't want his family to know or mines cause that will mean Trunks will know.  
  
"Listen Bra-chan I gotta go. I've been through so much lately I just need sometime to think, find answers I cant seem to find here. I guess you could call it soul searching B.B."  
  
He nudges me in my side clearly trying to cheer me up. The sweet nickname serving as a way to calm me down, worked its magic.  
  
" We're all going to miss you Go-kun."  
  
I couldn't help it when tears sprang to my eyes. I thought about braking down in tears just to keep him here but it just didn't feel right to do that to him. If he really wanted to leave he should be able to right? I pushed blue strands of hair behind my ear as I wiped my face.  
  
" Everything's gonna be fine Bra! Mom has her favorite, Gohan, Sweet Pan, Videl. They all have each other."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
I asked with watery eyes. His eyes locked with mines giving a sense of warmth and reassurance. Closing the gap between us with a comforting hug, he whispers  
  
"B.B your like a little sister I never had, I love you and you know that. You could never be alone you have your mom, dad even if he tries to act like he doesn't care but we all know he does, I mean you have Pan your best friend and Trunks."  
  
He trailed off at that last word and tightened his hug. It was hurting him to leave I could feel it but I understood that he felt that he needed to do this. What hurt the most was that I knew he loves Trunks my homophobe of a brother. Everything he did for Trunks showed how he felt, but you could say my brothers blind cause he hasn't caught the gist yet. But when Goten found out Trunks was a homophobe, things changed. Let me remind you their friendship has been deteriorating over the last couple of years but their still friends if that's what you wish to call it. I hugged back showing Goten my support and love I feel he hasn't been getting lately. Perhaps that's why he's so sad, perhaps that's what he's searching for.  
  
"Goten I.I hope you find what your looking for."  
  
I say as we make our way through the forest to the spaceship Goten was to take off in.  
  
"I hopes so too Bra-chan"  
  
He said smiling at me in anticipation. The ship looked like a plane but with way more designs cooler. On the inside had two bedrooms (just in case), a cockpit and a place to train; I should know I helped make the wish. He was still holding my hand when we reached; it was time, time for him to leave.  
  
" Take care of yourself while I'm gone okay."  
  
I nodded as he let go of my hand to board the ship.  
  
"You too Goten-kun! Come back soon!!"  
  
I yelled as he started up the ship smiling brightly and waving back. I felt an overwhelming feeling of sadness; happiness and anger flow through me. I knew I was sad cause he was leaving, but I was happy he was doing something for himself for once instead of being selfless and giving like he always is. People like him deserve happiness the most. Though I felt sad and happy I was angry, angry that my brother let the most perfect person slip between his fingers. I watched as Goten's ship teleported before my eyes and before I knew it his ki vanished.  
  
" Come back soon.we need you."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yeah yeah it was corny I know but I'm not much of a writer. I would really appreciate your ideas on what you thought as readers. Holla at me and let me know if I should continue okay! 


	2. Run in

Authors Note: Since this is my first time posting any fics what's so ever I'm gonna try hard to post quickly I know its hard to wait forever until the next chapter comes out, trust me I've been there. Oh and I'm sorry for those non-signed reviewers who couldn't review, but I made sure you could review now so come back pleez!! And I would like to shout out to Jack V. Briefs who motivated me to sign up, a big thanks goes out to you!! ^__^. I think I said everything I needed to say so on to chapter 2!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragonball Z but I wish I did!  
  
Chapter 2: Run in *A year later *  
  
"Woo finally time to do a little site seeing and stretch these muscles." Goten said as he transported spaceship into its capsule. It's been a year since Goten's been traveling from Galaxy to Galaxy, Realm to Realm, even Vortex to Vortex. Little has changed since he left though, he was still Goten, but wiser, stronger, and at ease with himself. You could even say he wasn't naïve and innocent anymore but that would be pushing it a bit.  
  
Goten's POV: This must be the hundredth planet I've visited already. It's fascinating to travel, seeing different cultures, speaking different languages, learning different fighting techniques. And in someway I feel at home out here living on my own. Though it been a year I haven't really missed anyone much except Bra-Chan and my niece Pan. I often wonder what Trunks thinks of my disappearance, but I always come down to one conclusion, he doesn't care. Flying down from the hills of the forest I landed in, I quickly approached a nearby city, and a beautiful one at that. It was some thing out of a storybooks I read when I was younger but without all those knights and artificial stuff. Taking in my surroundings, I noticed that it was a lot like back home yet very different. The houses were pretty similar even the types of transportation too. With curious eyes I couldn't help but notice their style of clothing and the way they looked. They looked so much like humans from earth, if you were to put them together make them wear the same clothes you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. Some were dressed in cloaks and long Garments with sparkling jewelry adorning their bodies where as most dressed simpler, pants a shirt nothing too flashy. I know I looked out of place and weird in their world with my black boots, Gi pants with a white shirt and not to mention my spiky hair. I'm used to it though, like I said this was probably the hundredth planet I've been to. I smiled, as people cast wary looks my way, to assure them I don't mean any harm. I started wondering what would have happen if I hadn't put my invisible shield up around my ship when I landed, how they would have reacted. A small smile creeps across my face as I notice I would probably never be able to go home again, not that I really minded. I honestly don't think I'd want to go back anyway. Deep in thought I close my eyes for just a moment to absorb the atmosphere around me. Yup and absorbing I was until I crashed into someone. " Oh I'm really sorry I should watch where I'm going." I said quickly in apology. Didn't want to get off on the wrong foot on this new planet, first impressions are always important. I continued to ramble apologies even though there might have been a major communication barrier. How shocked I was when the person replied. "Its okay it happens all the time." The owner the voice had a soft and sultry voice and with the looks to match. Immediately I began contemplating whether this was a man or a woman. With a faint smile the person answered my questioning gaze. "No I' am not a woman, but a man. The names Ambient, Ambient Flares and you?" He said standing to his full height, which was just beneath my nose. Trying to snap out of my dazed stupor I answered weakly. "Goten Son." I felt so stupid staring especially dead in his face, but he was so gorgeous! His eyes looked like kaleidoscopes, with the mixtures of colors shifting every moment he gazed back at me. "Its rude to stare love." Ambient said in a nonchalant expression. I knew my face was beet red by now. " I.I'm sorry I didn't mean stare. Umm I guess I should be going.bye." I felt so embarrassed! I've never been physically attracted to another male besides Trunks, in a long time, but this guy was making my heart go a mile a minute! Trying to ease myself out of the embarrassing situation I quickly made my way past him. Just as I was on my way the mysterious male called after me. "Goten! Wait!" Turning around I see him running towards me his wavy pure white waist length hair with silver and blue streaks flowing behind him. "What is it?" I asked clearly curious to see what it was he needed. Flashing me a radiant smile and cherry colored lips he patted me on the shoulder. "Your new around here aren't you? Well if you are a Traveler I believe you need to know where you are first right?" He said cheerfully as we began to walk. I returned the friendly smile with one of my own. " Yes, I guess you could call me a Traveler. So what is this place?" I said gesturing to our surroundings. "This is the planet Yandramene. Planet of the most powerful mages and wizards!" "Mages and Wizards huh? All of you?" I asked curiously. "Nope, well only a small portion of our people are blessed with great powers in magic, others are born with a gift of healing, but most are not blessed with powers." I wondered if these people knew how to fight but seeing as they mostly relied on magic I guessed not, but decided to ask. "Do you guys fight?" I said looking at him through the corners of my eyes. " Of course you didn't think magic was all we did now?" He said with a smile. We were talking and having conversations for what may have been hours. Ambient is the same age as me, a mage and warrior who grew in Nicez, a small city on Yandramene, but when I asked him about his past and family he refused to acknowledge the question. Not dwelling on it I dismissed it as a personal factor, I also avoided questions of family and past. There's just something's you just don't want to remember. During the short time I learned a couple of things about the beautiful creature before me by just watching him. He was a playful type of guy, serious at points, and very proud yet not afraid to show how he feels. Something Trunks and Vegeta was never able to master, they could learn a thing or two from this guy. As we talked I felt as though he was beating around the bush about something. He seemed pretty jumpy, although it took a real fighter to notice the tenseness of his muscles or even the little wary glances he cast every once in a while he saw someone familiar. "Are you okay?" I asked but was cut off with " Where's your ship?" Taken aback by the question I stopped dead in my tracks. "Huh?" I asked with a clueless Son expression. "Just answer the question, where'd you land your ship!?" Gazing back into Rainbow depths I could see he was serious about his question, nervous, anxious but before I could answer, a group of men rounded the corner. "Quick come with me!" He drug me behind him, running through the city. "Where's your ship? I don't have all day!" I couldn't understand why we were running in the first place but answered his question. "Go in the forest I have the ship with me!" I held up the capsule for his eyes to see. "You've GOTTA be kidding me!!" He said braking out in laughter as we ran for our lives. We didn't stop, until we reached the clearing in the forest where I released the ship from the capsule. Lost and confused I asked the first question on my mind. " Could you please explain to me what was all of that back there?" I watched as he looked in awe at the ship. "Hello?" I hate it when people ignore me. "I can't explain" I couldn't believe my ears! I meet this gorgeous guy and we start up small chitchat and BAM!! Were running for our lives!! And he says he can't explain! "What?" I said clearly with annoyance. " I'm sorry okay I just cant! I didn't mean to get you involved but we need to get out of here fast!" He said boarding the craft. "What's the rush" I had a goofy grin plastered on my face as we walked into the cockpit. " I'll tell you later. please believe me!" He seemed in such a panic I was beginning to think he was a criminal! Perhaps he was a criminal? But the look in his eyes told me I could trust him even though he refused to tell me what's wrong. " I can't believe I'm doing this," I said under my breath in defeat. " Thanks I appreciate this Goten." He had the cutest look I ever seen anyone have. "No prob Ambient" I said starting up the craft. " They're approaching!" He said alerting me to the approaching strong auras. "Take a seat and relax we'll be gone in a blink of an eye." I said smiling at him reassuringly. Smiling back at me he calmed down and took a seat in the chair beside me. " This may be the start of a beautiful friendship" Ambient said his rainbow eyes drooped into slumber. A couple of minutes past as we teleported through realms, blackness surrounding us; looking to my right he was fast a sleep curled up in the chair. "Poor guy" I picked him up and carried him to one of the spare rooms on the ship I never thought would come in handy until now. Placing his lean frame down in the bed I couldn't help but stare at the sight. His Tri colored hair flowing to his side, his cherry lips, I should stop staring wouldn't want to get a hard on when he wakes up now. Leaving the room I began to think, was our meeting Fate? Maybe.who knows? "Maybe I'm finally getting answers."  
  
Alright I hoped you enjoyed it, please review!! Let me know what you think! Did ya like it or not? Do you like Ambient? I might do the next chapter in Ambient's POV but that's only if you want me to continue. I'd really appreciate it if you would email me ideas for later chapters. !! ^__^ Thanxs!! 


	3. Come play

Authors note: Wow I've been getting a lot of reviews for my stories so far! Way more than I thought I would which was around 5. Gosh I love you guys! I just want to give you all a big hug!!*Hugs everyone who reviewed fics*.To show you I'm in a good mood this is a short fluffy chapter for Ambient and Goten. ^__^ Review!  
  
Chapter 3: Playtime  
  
On the ship Goten and Ambient spent their spare time sparring in the training room. Only a couple of days have passed since their meet and Goten seemed to be enjoying the company too. They exchange kicks and blows phasing in and out of sight trying out do the other. The amount of skill and talent Ambient showed for fighting shocked Goten , never did he see such a beautiful creature fight like a true warrior. Though Goten was able to reach super saiyan 4, he was currently sparring at level two and his partner was keeping up very well.  
  
" Your better than I thought!" Goten said honestly as he blocked a blow to his head.  
  
" I try" was the reply Goten received as Ambient Fired an onslaught of attacks.  
  
" Your pretty good your self. Been a while since I fought someone of my equal."  
  
Ambient flashed a flawless smile to his sparring partner as he blocked one of Goten's attacks.  
  
" Wanna take it to the next level?" Ambient asked aware of Gotens ascending powers.  
  
"Can you take it?" Ambient laughed at Gotens question. The boy was just too sweet some times.  
  
" Sure just don't kill me"  
  
Immediately Goten shot super saiyan three his power skyrocketing.  
  
" Nice hair." Ambient said brushing his wavy tendrils from his face tucking it into the long braid flowing down his back.  
  
Not expecting the compliment Goten blushed embarrassed. " Thanks"  
  
Locking eyes with the now blond haired warrior Ambient couldn't help but laugh at his goofy expression.  
  
Noticing his giggling state Goten stared at the gray and red clad Ambient.  
  
" What?" " You just look so cute when you get that 'look' I can't help it"  
  
Ambient was laughing hard now clutching his sweat drenched gray shirt, his ponytail thrown over his shoulders. It was quite a scene, looking from Goten's view. It wasn't long before Goten joined in with the musical laughter.  
  
Finally calming down resting on the cool floor, flat on his back Ambient closed his eyes a smile gracing his feminine features. At that moment Goten couldn't help but think it was attractive but quickly as the thought came it left.  
  
Joining Ambient on the spot on the floor Goten broke the pleasant silence.  
  
" Hungry?" Turning to lie on his side facing the black haired teen, head propped up on his arms Ambient stared at Goten.  
  
" You like to eat don't you?"  
  
Once again blushing from the comment Goten replied softly with a " Yeah."  
  
Raising up eye level with an embarrassed Goten he replied,  
  
" Me too!"  
  
Immediately Ambient ripped off his soaking shirt throwing it on the floor, Goten following suit as Ambient started a race to the replenish able fridge. He got up showing of his golden toned stomach not bulky but not too thin, lean and strong with faint abs. Where as Goten had a more Defined body and muscular build than he did but still on the slim side.  
  
" I'm gonna win!" Ambient sang in a sing songy tone as he was in the lead with Goten right beside him.  
  
"Who said!?" Goten said as he reached the fridge first.  
  
With two hungry warriors, the food was out and the eating was on! Everything they could think of came out of that fridge. Half way through the meal Ambient curiously asked,  
  
" Goten man, where'd you get the fridge its like a dream come true! I wish I had one of these back home." Really and truly that was a logical question to ask for he'd never seen SO MUCH Food come out a fridge like that!  
  
Pausing mid bite Goten laughed at the question.  
  
" Actually back home I made a wish for it same thing with this ship! Cool huh?"  
  
Accepting the nod he received, Goten continued eating. Just looking at Ambients body was enough to make any man hard and looking at him was doing just that.  
  
After lunch they took a shower and lounged around in the cockpit. They then began thinking of their next destination.  
  
Dressed in blue denim jeans and a white shirt he borrowed from Goten, Ambient made his was over to Gotens seat at the main desk in the cockpit.  
  
" Where to now captain Son?" His voice smooth and playful drug Goten from his thoughts.  
  
"Well I was thinking about visiting some friends of mine." Sitting up Goten typed in the coordinates.  
  
" Really? What are their names?" Ambient said rainbow eyes lighting up in curiosity.  
  
" You'll see." Goten said a smirk crossing his features and in a matter of minutes they where on a planet filled in greenery and flowers.  
  
Watching as Ambients face lit up in pleasure at the gorgeous view Goten smiled.  
  
" Like it?" Rising from his seat Goten opened the ships doorstep down onto the lush grass.  
  
" Like it? I love it! It's beautiful!" Throwing his hands up in joy Ambient started dancing around cheerfully. It was like a vast meadow filled with exotic flowers and Trees.  
  
" How'd you get to know about this place?" The curious teen grabbed Goten by his hand leading him deeper into the meadows.  
  
" Same way I met you, I stumbled upon it." Goten smiled at the pure joy seen on Ambients face. He felt so alive, relaxed at peace and so free here.  
  
" God this place is beautiful." Ambient said dropping down into the grass taking in the sun light along with the sensual smell of flowers.  
  
Staring up into the sky Goten's skin was warmed by the sun's rays, as he let his head loll back, just relaxing.  
  
" When I come here, I think of my home back on earth and how much I miss the forest around my house. I always come here to think and be one with nature its comes naturally to me I guess."  
  
Ambient stared as poetic words fell from Goten's lips and onto his listening ears. Turning to his extremely quiet partner, Goten was met with glossy eyes and cherry lips.  
  
" I'm sorry for staring, I was just wondering.I-"  
  
"Hey its okay it happens to me too. Kinda get lost in your thoughts"  
  
"Yeah kinda" blushing Ambient turned from Goten's piercing Gaze.  
  
They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying the surroundings.  
  
"Goten-" Hearing no response from his partner Ambient turned to look where he was, and saw the cutest thing. On Goten's chest laid a kitty/bunny type of creature the size of his palm, sleeping just as Goten was. All around Goten laid many others in different colors sleeping.  
  
Moving cautiously, as not to startle the animals or Goten, he crawled over to him prodding him awake.  
  
"Goten, wake up" He said in a whisper. Slowly stirring from his slumber Goten woke up to rainbow eyes.  
  
"Huh? What?" Goten said sleepily.  
  
"Look." Ambient said gesturing to the cute fuzzy animal with a tail on his chest.  
  
Smiling Goten picked up the animal in his palm.  
  
" Shh.this is Rinri." Goten said in a soft breath as he softly stroked the creature.  
  
Coming close to Goten as he softly petted Rinri Ambient smiled when she purred.  
  
" She's so cute, can I hold her?" He handed Rinri to Ambient letting him pet her.  
  
Goten studied Ambient closely. 'He always seemed to look so beautiful without even trying' Goten thought.  
  
Watching Rinri wake up in Ambient's palm, Goten would never want to forget the smile Ambient gave him.  
  
Rinri reached up to Ambients chest to play with his long braided milky hair. Soon the others started crowding around the purring and wishing to be played with too.  
  
" Guess you want to play too huh?" Scooping up about 5 of them, Goten petted each one and then got up running beginning a game of tag.  
  
Laughing at Gotens antics Ambient also was doing a little thinking.  
  
'He's so cute and sweet. I don't know why I'm attracted to this guy I just am. I can't stop thinking about his smile, his voice, his body...Where'd that come from? Maybe it's the flowers, then again maybe its him.'  
  
They played and played until nightfall then they had to unfortunately leave.  
  
" Bye Rinri!" Goten said rubbing his nose against the adorable little animal. Placing her down on the floor Rinri began to look sad as they boarded they ship.  
  
Feeling bad for the little animal the silver haired teen couldn't help but say something.  
  
" Can't we just keep her for a short while?" He said in the sweetest voice he could muster.  
  
" We cant Ambient and you know that! She'll be away from her family and friends you don't want that now do you?" Goten said half way inside.  
  
Standing at the Door Ambient couldn't help but pout. " I guess your right." With those words he left the room hands close to his chest.  
  
" We can always visit?!" Goten said reassuringly feeling guilty he made his friend sad. Seeing as he didn't get an answer Goten figured he probably was.  
  
" Hope he's not too angry." Goten murmured to no one in particular.  
  
Late that night Goten went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Passing by he saw Ambient sneaking into his room with something. 'What's he up to?' Goten said following him on the DL.  
  
As he reached the room he watched through the crack of the door, as Ambient sat down Indian style smiling at the fuzzy ball on his pillow. 'I knew he was up to something'Goten thought. A smile creped on his face as he watched Rinri eat the carrot and lick at Ambient's finger tips. " Good night Rinri" Ambient said in a small whisper as he turned off the lights. A soft meow was heard from the pillows, as he lay down besides her clutching her to his chest. Creeping over to his bedside Goten pulled up the covers over his crush. " G'Night Ambient you too Rinri" He said as he made his way out the room.  
  
  
  
Authors note: Rinri's so cute!! ^_^ Wished she really existed too. I would really appreciate it if you reviewed so please do or I'll use Ambient's puppy dog eyes on you!! 


End file.
